Quiche and the Strawberry
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu sees Masabaka cheating on Ichigo with Mint, and shows Ichigo. What will happen now? R&R plz!
1. Returning!

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 1:**

**Returning!**

**(Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl)**

A large spaceship was headed towards Earth, about to hit Earth's atmosphere.

***Flash***

Inside Pai was sitting in a chair, rehearsing the lines he would say to Lettuce when he told her he loved her.

***Flash***

In another room Taruto was lying on his bed, a candy drop in his mouth. He too was rehearsing the lines he would say to Pudding when he told her he loved her.

***Flash***

In another room, Kisshu stared at the floor, his trademark smirk on his face, thinking about how he shall try and steal Ichigo again. Pai had suggested a more… subtle approach, maybe invite her for a picnic. Of course then Pai had to explain what a picnic was, but Kisshu liked the idea. So once he reached Earth, he was going to go to look in the park to choose a picnic spot.

***Six hours later***

The spaceship landed, and Kisshu immediately teleported to the park. As soon as he arrived, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. There, at the fountain. Masaya. Kissing. Mint….

_WHAT THE…! WHY IS TREEHUGGER KISSING BIRD-GIRL! _ Kisshu mentally screamed, his mouth was still wide open, his eyes still wide, and he was slowly floating towards the ground.

Without a second thought, he then teleported to his Koneko-chan…..

**Well, another cliffhanger. My best friend Ayame is good at them too, huh? Review! We NEED reviews, or we will die!**


	2. Disbelief

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 2:**

**Disbelief **

Kisshu teleported straight to Ichigo's house, landing in the tree next to her bedroom window. He looked in the window, seeing Ichigo at her desk, and thought, _This won't be pleasant._ With that in mind, he teleported into Ichigo's bedroom. "Hello, Ichigo."

Ichigo whipped around, startled. "K-Kisshu?" she asked, shocked. She was too startled to notice that he wasn't calling her 'Koneko-chan', but she did notice that he didn't have his usual smirk; instead he looked almost sad.

Wondering why, and what he was doing back on Earth in the first place, she asked, "What are you doing here, Kisshu?"

Instead of answering directly, Kisshu said, "Treehugger is cheating on you with Bird-girl. I thought you should know."

Ichigo looked shocked, but angry, too. "He'd never do that! You're lying!" she shouted.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Kisshu asked. When she didn't respond, he sighed and grabbed her wrist, teleporting to the park where he seen Mint and Masabaka kissing. Luckily for Kisshu, they were still there. Otherwise Ichigo really would have thought he was lying.

Masabaka and Mint were still on the same bench, and before Ichigo could say anything, they began kissing again. Ichigo was frozen in shock. How COULD he? After all they'd been through together, he was cheating on her with MINT? _I thought Mint was my friend, _Ichigo thought numbly. _How could she do this to me? And what about Masaya? _She didn't notice Kisshu was looking at her with worry.

Suddenly the paralysis broke, and Ichigo ran to the couple, who looked up, startled. Before either of them could say anything, Ichigo smacked Masabaka so hard across the face that his head nearly turned all the way around. Before he could recover from the shock, Ichigo turned and punched a stunned Mint in the face, screaming, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MINT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Then she turned to Masabaka and shouted, "And YOU! You said you loved me, Masaya! After all we went through together, you were cheating on me? You're disgusting, the both of you! I never want to see either of you, ever again!"

"Ichigo…" Mint started, but Ichigo interrupted. "BOTH OF YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO HELL AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Then she ran off in tears.

Kisshu had watched all this from a distance, and when Ichigo ran off, he followed her. He noticed she wasn't going towards her house, and followed her all the way to her destination- Café Mew Mew. Knowing he'd get hell from Blondie if he went in after Ichigo, he decided to watch through the window. Luckily, the window was open, so Kisshu could hear everything Ichigo and Blondie were saying.

**Inside, Ryou's POV**

Ryou was surprised to see Ichigo on her day off, but immediately realized something was wrong when he saw she was crying. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"M-Masaya was cheating on me with Mint!" Ichigo sobbed.

"WHAT! But she was going out with me!" Ryou shouted.

Ichigo looked up, momentarily distracted. "She was?"

Ryou sighed. "I guess she was cheating on me too." Then he got an evil look on his face. "Hey Ichigo, wanna get revenge?"

Ichigo perked up.

**End POV**

Kisshu was listening to all of this, and decided to step in. So he teleported into the Café, and said, "Can I help?"

Ryou and Ichigo looked at him, startled. "Why should we trust you?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"You said you wanted to get revenge for what Treehugger and Bird-girl did, right?" Kisshu asked. Ryou nodded hesitantly. Kisshu continued, "I hate anyone who harms Kitten. I'd be more than happy to help you get revenge. I never liked that treehugger anyways."

"What do you think, Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for Kisshu, we wouldn't even know any of this, because he's the one who saw them and showed me. I guess it can't hurt," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "But no perverted stuff, Kisshu!"

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said.

"Let's get planning," Ryou said.

**Well, I hope that wasn't too much all at once. For fans of my stories 'Emiko's Revenge' and 'Hurt', I don't think Ryou will die in this one, but don't worry, he won't end up with Ichigo either. Just the thought of them together makes me shudder. Yuck. Review Please! *gives readers the 'imacutelittleneko' face***


	3. Planning

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 3:**

**Planning**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

Kisshu, Ichigo and Ryou all sat at a table in Café Mew Mew, about to start planning how to get revenge on Masabaka and Mint.

"I say Blondie acts like nothing's wrong, you know, pretend you don't know that Treehugger and Bird-girl are dating, and when they least expect it, WE KILL THEM!" Kisshu said, his usual trademark smirk on his face. The others looked pretty mischievous too, almost more so than Taruto does.

"Riiight… but HOW do we kill them, Kisshu?" Ichigo questioned, both her and Ryou looked at Kisshu, awaiting his answer.

"Well, Pai told me that the NASA satellite might be falling on Earth soon, but if we can't get it to fall on him, we could trick treehugger into going on a date with Ichigo, kidnap him, and then torture him in many different ways before killing him. As for Mint, if we can't get the NASA satellite to fall on her, the two will probably continue dating, so we trick her into going on a date with Blondie, kidnap her, and torture her and treehugger in front of each other!" Kisshu explained, his smirk getting bigger.

"I like that idea, but how will I get Masabaka to go out with me again after I slapped him and punched Mint in the face?" Ichigo asked. She and Ryou were smirking evilly, and Kisshu just closed his eyes and laughed.

"It's simple, Kitten, you just tell him you got carried away, and want a second chance," replied Kisshu, who now had a smirk so big on his face that if it got any wider, it would be longer than his ears.

"And if Mint and Masabaka both say no?" Ryou asked, a slightly smaller smirk on his face.

"We kidnap them in their sleep of course! Besides, that baka treehugger is such a dumb-ass that he won't suspect a thing. Mint might be more of a problem though. If she says no, it'll be harder to get her in her sleep, since there's so much security at her place," Kisshu said. He had picked up his new cell phone, a strawberry pink and forest green touch screen, and he had a call, so he answered.

"Hello? I'm with Kitt- Ichigo, why? Uh… you are? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Yes, I'll be there soon… Can I bring Kitten? YAY! THANKS!" Then Kisshu hung up.

"Can you take me where!" Ichigo asked.

"Pai and Taruto are throwing a party to celebrate that they got Fish-girl and Monkey-girl to be their girlfriends! We can discuss the plan later, let's go Kitten!" Kisshu then grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported.

_Hmm… I like this plan, _Ryou thought as he went to see what Keiichiro was doing.

**Um.. About the NASA satellite thing… it's not really going to be in the story, but it was kind of comic relief. Ayame-imouto-chan, aka Shady-rocket-chu-girl, liked the idea, and wrote that in here, but we've since decided to go with the 'torture treehugger and Mint plan'.**

**I hope you still all review! We NEED reviews, and it would be nice to have lots of different people reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, our first reviewer!**


	4. Party!

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 4:**

**Party!**

Kisshu teleported Ichigo and himself to the Cyniclon's ship. The main room was covered in streamers and balloons, and there was a table with food and… a large cake?

"Where'd you get the cake?" Ichigo asked.

"Pudding saw it in the Café kitchen, na no da!" Pudding said in a very hyper way. "Pudding got Taru-Taru to teleport it here, na no da!"

"So in other words, you stole it?" Ichigo said. Pudding smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to the fact that Ichigo didn't look too happy.

"Lighten up, Kitten," Kisshu said. "Keiichiro can always make another one."

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

_**Back at the Café:**_

"Where'd it go? It's GOOONE! NOOOO!" Keiichiro cried as Ryou walked in.

"Keiichiro, what's gone?" Ryou asked, alarmed.

"The cake I made for Rei's birthday! It's GONE! NOOOOO!" Keiichiro wailed.

"Uh…" Ryou wasn't sure what to say to this.

_**Back with Kisshu and the others:**_

"Wow, this is good cake," commented Taruto.

"Sure is," Kisshu agreed.

Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding nodded.

Pai stood up, but before he could say anything, Kisshu yelled, "Speech!"

Pai gave him a death glare, and said, "I'm happy to say-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're HAPPY?" Kisshu asked in mock awe.

Pai shouted, "KISSHU! SHUT UP!" Kisshu snickered, but did as he was told.

Now that it was quiet, Pai said, "I wanted to announce that since we've been back on Earth, Lettuce and I have, as the humans say, 'gotten together'. And YES, Kisshu, I AM happy about this!" Kisshu smirked, and Pai continued, "I would also like to congratulate Taruto, who FINALLY realized he loves Pudding, and they have gotten together as well. And Kisshu- well, I don't know about him and Ichigo." Kisshu's smirk immediately dropped off his face.

Ichigo noticed, and felt… guilty. _Well, he did say he loves me, _Ichigo thought, _but so did Masabaka. _After a few minutes of mentally wrestling with herself, she decided to ask Kisshu if he REALLY loved her.

Interrupting the conversation between Lettuce and Pai, and Pudding and Taruto's sugar rush, Ichigo asked Kisshu, who was apparently sulking, "Kisshu, if you and I started going out, would you ever cheat on me?"

Kisshu stood up so suddenly that his chair fell over and nearly went flying across the room. He then pinned Ichigo to the ground, and shouted angrily, "I would NEVER cheat on you! I love you, Momomiya Ichigo, and you should know that by now. If you're thinking I'm anything LIKE that stupid treehugger, you're wrong! I would NEVER hurt you like that, don't you get it? I LOVE YOU!" by this point, Kisshu was crying, and Ichigo wasn't too far off either. Seeing this, Kisshu growled and got off her, stalking over to the other side of the room.

Ichigo shakily got up. She hadn't meant to get Kisshu that upset. She just wanted to know if he really loved her, but instead she got him upset by asking the wrong question. Realizing that she had hurt him, she went over to where he stood, noticing that he still had tears running down his cheeks. His golden eyes shifted to her as she approached, but he didn't say anything.

"Kisshu- I'm sorry," Ichigo said softly. "I didn't mean to make you so upset. I just wanted to make sure that having you as my boyfriend would work out."

Kisshu looked at her fully, wiping tears off his face as he said, "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed and said, "Yes. I realized that I loved you too, and after that little outburst, I also realized who truly loved me all this time."

Kisshu smiled and said, "I would love to be your boyfriend, Koneko-chan!"

**Okay, I'll update this tomorrow, when I'm supposed to get the next chapter from my best friend, Shady-rocket-chu-girl. Plz REVIEW! We NEED you to review!**


	5. Beginning the Plan

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 5:**

**Beginning the Plan**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

"So, we're starting my part of the plan now?" Ichigo earned a nod from the others, and took out her cell phone. "You guys owe me. BIG TIME."

"Hi Masaya! Listen, I know I was acting childish earlier, but can I have a second chance?" Ichigo sounded scared that he might say no, but that was part of the plan. A noise came from the phone, and Ichigo said, "Great! Thank you SO much, Aoyama-kun! I'll meet you at the Amusement Park, okay?" she got a response, then hung up.

Ichigo said nothing to the others, just walked down the stairs. She practically ran to the park, and began waiting for Masabaka. After a while, he arrived, and Kisshu teleported behind him, awaiting the signal he was to be given by Ichigo. Ichigo first requested that they go into the Haunted House, and Masabaka reluctantly followed.

Once they were halfway through the Haunted House, Ichigo grinned evilly and turned to Masabaka. "Ya know, wouldn't it be scary if one of the Cyniclons were to take us awa- NOW KISSHU!" As she shouted this, Kisshu teleported the three of them out, leaving no trace that they had even been in there.

They arrived in a large dark room, with one light shining in the middle, and a chair in the light. Kisshu knocked Masabaka out, and tied him to the chair, also handcuffing him to the chair, in case he tried to become the Blue Knight.

**Yes, it's sort of short, but the next will be longer, so keep reviewing!**


	6. Capturing Mint

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 6:**

**Capturing Mint**

After capturing and tying up Masabaka in the room, Kisshu and Ichigo left him there and went to join Ryou for the second part of the plan: getting Mint. It was Ryou's job to lure Mint to a spot where Kisshu could grab her, and after some thinking, he called her up. "Hi Mint, would you like to go out with me today?" he asked once she answered the phone.

"Sure, where to?" Mint asked. She didn't know that Ichigo had told Ryou everything.

Ryou replied, "Let's have a picnic. Meet me under the big cherry tree in Inohara Park at 3, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," Mint said, and hung up. Ryou started laughing maniacally, just as Kisshu and Ichigo came in.

"So where are we getting Bird-girl?" Kisshu asked.

"That big cherry tree in Inohara Park," Ryou replied. "I asked her for a picnic." Kisshu and Ichigo smirked, then they all started laughing maniacally.

So at around 2:45, Kisshu teleported Ichigo and Ryou to the big cherry tree. He and Ichigo hid in the tree while Ryou began setting out food. Drugged food, I might add. The plan was to get Mint drugged up, and then take her to the place where they were holding Masabaka. Once there, the torture could begin.

Finally it was 3:00. Mint showed up and walked up to the tree. "How are you, Ryou? We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Oh, I'm fine, how about you?" Ryou asked. He handed her a soda spiked with sleeping powder, and a plate of sushi.

"I'm okay, but I was supposed to meet a friend at noon, and h-she never showed up," Mint said. "I hope she's okay."

Up in the tree, Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other, worried. What if Mint got suspicious of Ryou before they could capture her? They were sure that the 'friend' she was talking about was Masabaka and not some girl.

As it turned out, they didn't have to worry about that. The sleeping powder drink was taking effect already. Mint yawned. "I'm tired…" she said, then collapsed, sound asleep.

Kisshu and Ichigo jumped out of the tree and walked over to Ryou. "Well, we've done it," Kisshu commented. "Let's get out of here." With that he teleported them all to the room where they had left Masabaka.

They immediately saw that he was awake, and as soon as he saw them, he shouted, "WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!"

Ichigo glared at him, and he gulped. "We decided you were going to pay, and we've got Mint too. You're both going to die."

"NANI! You've got Mint too?" Masabaka asked. "Leave her out of this!" He began trying to get out of the chair, but ended up falling flat on his face. Ichigo, Kisshu and Ryou started laughing evilly.

"Not a chance," Ryou snarled. "Mint was cheating on me, and you were cheating on Ichigo. You're both no-good lowlifes, and you deserve the same fate- living together in Hell!"

Masabaka looked at Ichigo pleadingly. "Come on, Ichigo, you wouldn't really let these guys kill me, would you?"

Instead of responding to such nonsense, Ichigo turned to Kisshu, and, twining her arms around his neck, kissed him passionately. Kisshu's eyes closed in bliss, and he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they broke apart for air, Ichigo, ignoring Masabaka, said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize I loved you sooner, Kisshu."

Kisshu, also ignoring Masabaka, said, "Well, as long as you're mine, that doesn't matter."

"I'm definitely yours, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"OI! I'm still here, you know!" Masabaka said angrily.

"Yeah, so?" Ryou said, walking over after finishing tying up Mint.

"Uhh…." Masabaka said, deflating quickly.

"Jeez, what a baka," Ichigo said contemptuously. "I can't believe I thought he was better than Kisshu."

**Wait till you see the torture! Next two chapters, coming up!**


	7. The Torture Begins!

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 7:**

**The Torture Begins!**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

About three hours later, Mint woke up and immediately screamed, seeing the baka lying in a pool of blood in front of her.

"She's awake," Mint heard a girl whisper, the room was dark except for the light hanging over her and Masabaka. She saw Ichigo, Kisshu and Ryou walk into the light, each looking VERY evil.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mint screamed, not realizing that they were the reason Masabaka was lying on the floor with blood gushing out of his arm.

"Mint, how could you cheat on Ryou? Yea, I told him. But now the torture begins. We're going to make you pay for cheating on Ryou, and Masabaka will pay for cheating on me." The trio began laughing maniacally when they heard coughing.

"Mint…" Masabaka said, he sounded like he'd been in the Sahara Desert for 12 weeks without water, but after saying that simple word, his arms jerked and he passed out again. When his arms jerked, Mint saw imprints from chains, and gulped. If he got that, she might too, or worse!

"So boys, what do you think _she _should get, at least at first?" Ichigo asked. Mint noticed she was wearing spiked bracelets, and that Ryou and Kisshu were too.

"Well Koneko-chan, I think we should do what we did to the Treehugger, and maybe burn all her tea in front of her?" Kisshu said, his trademark smirk turning evil, Ryou's smirk was evil too, but Ichigo's was the most evil.

"NOOO! NOT THE TEA! ANYTHING BUT THE TEA!" Mint was scared, not only for her precious tea, but also for what they were going to do to her. She then got an idea, and shouted, "MEW MEW MINT, METAMORPHO-SIS!" she transformed, but still couldn't break out of the chains and handcuffs that attached her to the chair.

"DAMMIT! I knew I forgot something!" Ryou said, smacking himself in the face. Kisshu and Ichigo simply facepalmed.

"Oh well, if she thought that was a good idea, she must have forgotten the wonders of a butcher knife cutting through bone," Ichigo chuckled, she had that planned, but much, much later. "But that's much, MUCH later. For now, let's burn the tea and then do what we did to Masabaka."

With that, Ryou grabbed Mint's chair, and dragged it into another room, with Kisshu and Ichigo leading the way.

**I realized this sounds a bit gruesome. If anyone thinks this is too bloody or gruesome, please let me know. But I'll only know if you review!**


	8. The Torture Continues

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 8:**

**The Torture Continues**

Ryou dragged Mint into a large, well-lit room. Half of the room was a giant pit with flames coming out of it, and next to the pit was a mountain of boxes of tea! Kisshu and Ichigo stood next to the mountain, grinning evilly. For some reason they were both holding fishing rods.

"What are the fishing rods for?" Mint asked.

"Shall we show her, Kitten?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ichigo said excitedly.

Mint was getting a bad feeling about this. Soon her feeling was proven right, as Kisshu and Ichigo attached boxes of tea to their fishing rod lines and started dangling them over the fire pit. They used the reels to get the boxes lower… and lower… until- WHOOSH! The boxes went up in flames!

Mint watched in utter horror as they began to repeat this, over and over. Finally she found her voice. "NOOOO! PLEASE SAVE THE TEA!" she screamed.

Instead of listening to her pleas, Kisshu, Ichigo, and now Ryou, were flinging boxes of tea into the pit, laughing hysterically. The mountain of tea was half gone and the other half was going fast.

"PLEASE! I'll do ANYTHING to save the tea!" Mint pleaded.

Kisshu momentarily stopped flinging tea into the pit and said with a smirk, "ANYTHING? Does that include killing the treehugger, Birdy? Cause if it does, we MIGHT consider saving the rest of your precious tea."

"But how can I kill him? I love him!" Mint said desperately.

"Oh well, you're both going to die anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter," Kisshu said nonchalantly, and returned to flinging tea into the fire pit. Suddenly he came across a teapot. "Hey, where'd this come from? Oh, well, one more thing to throw away," he said, looking sideways at Mint.

"WAIT! That's my favorite teapot!" Mint said pleadingly.

"Well, are you reconsidering my offer?" Kisshu asked slyly.

Mint looked down.

**Nice cliffhanger, right? Sorry to Mint fans, I don't really like her, and my friend got the idea for the tea thing from some TMM Truth, Dare or Torture thing. Plz Review!**


	9. The Treehugger's Demise

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 9:**

**The Treehugger's Demise**

Mint looked down, then back up at Kisshu. "Fine…. I'll kill him… But in return, you have to let me go."

"Eh, sorry Birdy, but you know we can't let you go; you'd just tell on us. The deal was I'd save the tea, NOT you," Kisshu said.

Mint said, "Then you have to kill Masaya by yourselves."

"It'll be more fun that way," Ichigo said. "But look, there goes the last box of tea." Ichigo was right; the mountain was gone. As Mint watched sadly, Kisshu threw her favorite teapot in the fire pit too.

Then Kisshu went over to Ichigo and said, "Well, we successfully burned all the tea, but it didn't seem to do much to Birdy. What's next?"

"Hmm… I think the Treehugger should die before we go any further with Mint," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Ryou, stay here and guard Mint. Kisshu and I can handle killing Masabaka."

"Oh, and if you decide you still love her and set her free, you'll go down with her," Kisshu said. "

"Why do I get all the boring jobs?" Ryou grumbled.

"Because you don't have any powers. Let's go, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

Ichigo nodded and said, "We'll let you kill Mint as compensation, Ryou."

"Oh, fine," Ryou grumbled.

Ichigo and Kisshu went into the room where Masabaka was. The bleeding in his arm had slowed, but he was still unconscious. "Better for us, he can't transform," Kisshu said softly.

Ichigo nodded and took out her weapon. "Ribbon…. Strawberry Surprise!"

Kisshu crossed his Dragon Swords, and created an energy ball. He made it combine with Ichigo's attack, and the two attacks hit the treehugger dead on. He collapsed into a pile of dust, as did the chair and the chains.

"YATTA!" Kisshu and Ichigo shouted, and they started dancing around, happy the treehugger was dead. After a while they calmed down a bit, and Ichigo said, "Let's go check on Ryou."

Kisshu nodded, and the two of them left the room.

**I know this was a bit short and maybe a little rushed. I hope you'll still review!**


	10. The Betrayal

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 10:**

**The Betrayal**

Kisshu and Ichigo left the room with the pile of Treehugger dust, and went to check on Ryou and Mint. To their shock, both Mint and Ryou were gone!  
"Well, looks like Ryou betrayed us," Kisshu said. "I guess it was a mistake to trust him after all."

"We have to find them before they can tell the police," Ichigo said, sounding scared. "If they tell, we'll end up in jail!"

"Well, they couldn't have gotten too far, so we just have to find them before they can get out of here," Kisshu said.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed a piece of paper on Mint's chair, and picked it up as Kisshu came over to see what it was. This is what it said:

_Mint and I are going into hiding. You'll never find us where we are now. Since I had a part in the killing and kidnapping, I cannot go to the police. Unfortunately for you, you won't get to kill me or Mint, but at least the Treehugger is dead. So long, fools!_

_Signed, Ryou_

Kisshu crumpled up the paper. "DAMMIT!" he shouted. "I should have known that jerk would betray us!"  
"Well, at least he can't go to the police," Ichigo commented. "Should we still try to find them?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "Now we've got two people to take down instead of one."

"At least they should be together," Ichigo said.

"Let's start searching," Kisshu said. "They've got a head start." Ichigo nodded.

Kisshu teleported himself and Ichigo out of the room, and they reappeared in the park. "Before we start, we should go to my house," Ichigo said. "I'm going to have to explain to my parents why I'm going to be spending a lot of time out of the house."

"What are you going to tell them?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll tell them Ryou kidnapped me, and you saved me. But Ryou and his accomplice, Mint, escaped, and now we're out for revenge," Ichigo replied.

Kisshu sweatdropped. "Your parents won't like that," he said.

"Then we offer to let my dad help," Ichigo said. "He doesn't like boys around me anyways. I'm sure he'd be happy to help me get revenge on Ryou."

"What about me? If your dad doesn't like boys, your dad won't like me hanging out with you," Kisshu said.

"That's why we tell him you saved me," Ichigo said.

"Oh, fine, let's go to your house then," Kisshu said, and teleported.

They landed on Ichigo's front step, and Ichigo opened the door, dragging a very nervous Kisshu in with her. "Mom? Dad? I'm back," Ichigo called.

They came running. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Sakura said. "We were about to call the police!"

"Ryou kidnapped me!" Ichigo said.

"HE WHAT!" Shintaro shouted. Then he saw Kisshu. "And who the hell are YOU!"

"Dad, this is Kisshu. He saved me from Ryou," Ichigo said.

"Wait, why did Ryou kidnap you?" Sakura asked.

"He said he was in love with me, and tried to rape me," Ichigo replied. "He was angry that I love Kisshu and not him."

"I'M GONNA MURDER THAT BLONDE BASTARD!" Shintaro shouted.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons we came to see you, sir," Kisshu said politely. "We were planning on getting revenge on Blondie, and we wanted to see if you wanted in on the action."

"I DEFINITELY want in on the action," Shintaro said. "But what's the other reason you came to me?"

"Well, I was going to ask if Ichigo could be my girlfriend, but she said we should talk to you first," Kisshu explained.

"Hmm… You have done more for Ichigo than that damn treehugger, but let's see how our revenge goes, and talk about after Ryou is dead," Shintaro said. "By the way, what happened to the treehugger anyways?"

"He was cheating on me with Mint," Ichigo said.

"Let's murder him too!" Shintaro said excitedly.

"You're a little late, sir," Kisshu said. "We already annihilated him."

"YES! HE'S DEAD!" Shintaro held his hand up, obviously expecting Kisshu to hi-five him. Kisshu looked confused.

"Why are you holding your hand up?" he asked Shintaro.

Ichigo facepalmed. "He wants you to give him a hi-five, Kisshu," she said.

"What's a hi-five?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll show you," Ichigo said, and hi-fived her dad.

"Oh, I've seen humans do that before," Kisshu said. "What's it mean?"

"It's sort of like a physical way of saying 'Good job'," Ichigo explained.

Ichigo's parents were getting confused. "Where are you from, Kisshu?" Shintaro asked. "I thought everyone knew about hi-fives."

"I'm from a different planet," Kisshu replied. "We don't have the same customs as humans. I thought my ears would have shown you that I'm not human."

"Kisshu, you're standing in the shadow of that plant," Ichigo said. "I don't think they can see you that well."

Kisshu moved into the light. "Oh…" Sakura and Shintaro said.

"Mom, Dad, it's not polite to stare," Ichigo said, as Kisshu began to look rather nervous.

"Oh- sorry Kisshu," Sakura said.

Attempting to lighten the atmosphere, Ichigo said, "So, should we star planning how to get revenge on Blondie?"

**Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. The hi-five thing in this chapter was supposed to be comic relief, so I'm sorry if people didn't like it. R&R PLEASE!**


	11. Planning Again

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 11:**

**Planning….. Again**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

Sakura was uneasy, but they had all agreed to helping. Ichigo had been put in charge, since she was the 'victim'. She was to assign people jobs, and tell them what to do.

"Okay Mom, since you don't want to be in with the killing, you are going to help us find them. We'll go with you to Café Mew Mew, but if they're not there, you have to search for them yourselves. Kisshu managed to get us each a walkie-talkie, and they're all color coded and decorated, so here's yours, Mom, Dad, Kisshu, and here's mine."

Sakura's walkie-talkie is dark red with cherries and smiley faces all over it. Shintaro's walkie-talkie is black with flames licking up to the top, and random fire symbols anywhere there's no flames. Kisshu's walkie-talkie is forest green, with a few small black kittens on it, and his Dragon Swords crossed, and a quiche pie is next to each of the kittens. Ichigo's walkie-talkie is forest green with kittens on it, and the back has a perfect replica of Mew Ichigo holding Kisshu's Dragon Swords.

"Wow," Shintaro said, looking at the amazing artwork on each of the walkie-talkies. "Who did this?" he asked, looking questioningly at Kisshu.

"That would be my little brother Taruto," Kisshu said, just as Taruto teleported into the room, looking both ways while holding his click-clack weapon.

"Um, Taruto? What are you doing in my house?" Ichigo asked, expecting him to call her an old hag like usual.

"I-is Pudding here?" Taruto stuttered, looking around as he ran over to Kisshu and Ichigo. "You can't let her know I'm here!"

"Well, she's not here. Would you like to help us plot? We're going to be killing Ryou and Mint, or as you know her, Bird-girl." Ichigo was staring down at the little boy clinging to her. He had let his weapon disappear to wherever it went when he wasn't using it.

"Sure!" said Taruto as he sat down smiling. He then noticed Ichigo's parents staring at him. "Hi! I'm Kisshu's little brother, Taruto!" he then disappeared and reappeared with a walkie-talkie of his own.

Taruto's walkie-talkie was orange, it had his weapon all over it, and a tart on the back. It also had monkeys all over it, a few candies, a lollipop, and Mew Pudding's Pudding Rings on it.

"Nice walkie-talkie, Taruto," Kisshu said, he was trying not to laugh.

Taruto just glared at him and said, "You can't talk, you've got cats on yours!"

Kisshu immediately stopped laughing, and frowned at Taruto. "Whatever."

"Okay Dad, you and Mom will search together, and I'll go with Kisshu and Taruto. They can both fly, and I'm a very fast runner. So, let's move out!" Ichigo said. With that Kisshu teleported them all to Café Mew Mew.

Ichigo walked up to the door, thought for a minute, then said, "Mom, Dad, you go ahead and start your search." Her parents nodded and ran off. Ichigo transformed and the three of them walked inside.

"Keiichiro! May we speak with you?" Ichigo was answered by a call from the kitchen, and she and her partners walked in to see Keiichiro staring at a drawing pad.

"Keiichiro, have you seen Ryou or Mint at all today?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I haven't," Keiichiro said. "Ryou called and said that he and Mint were running away, and that he was stopping the Mew Project. Is that all? I really should get back to work."

Ichigo nodded, and left with Kisshu and Taruto.

Ichigo got out her walkie-talkie. "Mom, Dad? We just spoke with Keiichiro, and he said Ryou ran away with Mint, and he was stopping the Mew Project. I know you don't know what that means, but I'll explain later. Keep searching, Kisshu, Taruto and I are starting our search now." Ichigo finished informing her parents and looked at the two boys in front of her.

"Okay, we've got Blondie, and Birdy, to find, so let's go." Ichigo nodded to the two boys, and they set off into the city. About halfway there, Ichigo stopped and said, "Uh-oh! The other Mews could be in danger! Kisshu, you go to Lettuce, Taruto, go to Zakuro, and I'll go to Pudding's house."

Kisshu and Taruto nodded, and teleported off to their destinations. Ichigo ran to Pudding's house, which wasn't too far off….

**Sorry, another cliffhanger. I'll try to post again later, k? **


	12. The Warnings

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 12:**

**The Warnings**

_With Ichigo: _Ichigo reached Pudding's house, a bit out of breath. She knocked, and heard the sound of running feet. A minute later, the door was opened by Pudding's little sister.

"Hi Heicha-chan, is Pudding around?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure na no da! I'll go get her na no da!" Heicha ran off and returned soon with Pudding in tow.

"What's up Ichigo-oneechan, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Well, Ryou stopped the Mew Project, and ran off with Mint," Ichigo replied. "We were worried he might come to one of the other Mews, which would put them in danger. I think he's gone insane."

"Why did he run off, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Well, Masabaka was cheating on me with Mint, and Mint was cheating on Ryou. Kisshu offered to help us get revenge, but Ryou betrayed us and ran off with Mint while Kisshu and I were killing Masabaka. Kisshu, Taruto, my parents, and I are looking for them. If you see them, don't let them in. I don't want you to get hurt," Ichigo said.

"Okay Ichigo-oneechan, I won't let them in," Pudding said.

Ichigo nodded and said, "I'll see you later, okay Pudding?" Pudding nodded, and Ichigo ran off, taking out her walkie-talkie. "Kisshu? Taruto? I warned Pudding. How's it going with Lettuce and Zakuro?"

_With Taruto: _Taruto was at Zakuro's place when Ichigo's message came through. Zakuro had been skeptical until Ichigo's message came through. "Okay, Taruto, I'll be careful of Ryou," Zakuro said.

Taruto nodded, and took out his walkie-talkie. "Ichigo? I warned Zakuro. I'm going to come meet up with you."

"Roger," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, how are you doing?"

_With Kisshu: _Kisshu had a harder time finding Lettuce. He finally found her out shopping. Landing next to her, he said, "Hi Lettuce."

Startled, Lettuce said, "Kisshu-san? Oh- hi. Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," said Kisshu. "Ryou stopped the Mew Project and ran off with Mint. You need to stay away from him; we're worried he might try to use one of the other Mews to get to Ichigo. He wants to kill her."

"O-okay, I'll stay away from him," Lettuce said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Then he took out his walkie-talkie. "Koneko-chan? I warned Lettuce. I'm teleporting to your location now."

"Got it," Ichigo replied. "Taruto is already here."

Kisshu nodded to Lettuce, and teleported off.

**I know this chapter was kinda boring, but I wanted to make sure the other Mews knew not to help Ryou. I'll update when Ayame sends me her next chapter. Until then, PLEASE Review!**


	13. Beneath the Cherry Tree

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 13:**

**Beneath the Cherry Tree**

Kisshu met up with Ichigo and Taruto, and they were about to continue their search when Ichigo's walkie-talkie beeped. "Ichigo, we found something in Inohara Park," Sakura said. "It looks like a trap door."

"Alright,we'll be right over," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand, and he and Taruto teleported to Inohara Park. They landed near the big cherry tree, where they saw Sakura and Shintaro looking at something on the ground.

Ichigo, Kisshu and Taruto ran over, and they all looked down at a trap door that was partially hidden between two roots. There was a barely visible handle in the middle of the door.

"Do you think they're down there?" Ichigo asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kisshu said. "You'd better transform, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo nodded, ignoring her parent's confused looks, and shouted, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Her parents were shocked when a pink light enveloped their daughter. The light then faded to reveal Mew Ichigo. "Ichigo… you're a Mew Mew?" Shintaro asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. While we Mews were still fighting, it would have put you in danger," Ichigo explained. "Ryou was the guy who infused all of the Mews with powers. We were originally fighting these guys"- she pointed to Kisshu and Taruto- "But we formed a truce with them after we defeated their leader, and now we're all friends."

"Oh…" Ichigo's parents were at a loss for words. Finally Shintaro shook himself and said, "Well, we might as well accept it. We still have to kill Ryou, right?"

"Hai," Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto said.

"Mom, are you coming?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I think I'll be a lookout," Sakura said. "I don't really need to see you guys killing Ryou."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She looked at Kisshu, and he nodded, then pulled the trap door up. One by one they jumped in. Sakura closed the trapdoor behind them, then sat down next to the door to wait.

Once they all got down, they saw a tunnel. Strangely, it was well-lit. Everyone looked at each other, then, with Ichigo in the lead, they walked down the tunnel.

**I know this is kind of short, but Ayame couldn't think of an idea, so I did this. We'll try to get more out today. Review! *begs readers with the imacutelittleneko face***


	14. Catastrophe

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 14:**

**Cat-astrophe**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

_Above ground: _Sakura sat under the tree, waiting for the others to come back, and also on the lookout for people coming. Sakura squinted. A small blonde child ran up with two other girls.

"Hi na no da!" the small blonde child smiled brightly at Sakura, who stood up as the other two girls ran over. "Oh, hello," she said.

"We're looking for Ichigo, we're friends of hers," the girl with purple hair said, she seemed cold, and Sakura was unsure of what to say.

Sakura noticed the purple-haired girl squinting at the trap door, she then nodded to the other girls, and the green-haired one shouted, "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She was engulfed in a green light.

The blonde child shouted, "MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She was engulfed in a yellow light.

Finally the purple one shouted, "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She was engulfed in a purple light.

"Oh, you're Mews," Sakura said. "Well, I didn't know. Mew Ichigo, her father Shintaro, Kisshu, and Taruto are all down there. Just go through the trap door there." Mew Zakuro nodded, opened the trap door, looked around, and jumped in.

"Thank you, we'll make sure everyone comes out okay," with that Mew Lettuce jumped in too.

"We'll be back with Ichigo-oneechan and everyone else soon, na no da!" Just as Pudding was about to jump in, Zakuro popped back up and said, "Pudding, this might be a little too violent for you. Stay here and explain the situation, and help Sakura if anyone attacks." Pudding nodded, and Zakuro went back down. Sakura closed the door behind her.

_Underground with Ichigo and the others: _Ichigo and the others had almost reached the end of the tunnel when she stopped them. She, Kisshu and Taruto summoned their weapons silently, then they pulled Shintaro against the wall, and flattened themselves against it too.

Zakuro and Lettuce suddenly ran up, and Ichigo stepped out of the shadows. "Where's Pudding?" Ichigo asked, immediately realizing that the hyperactive blonde monkey wasn't there.

"I told her to stay above ground with your mom, this might get too violent for young children," Zakuro responded, her weapon in hand. Lettuce also had her weapon out.

"Okay, let's go," Ichigo said. She walked into the room with the others following silently behind.

When they got there, they saw that Mint was transformed and huddled in a corner. Alto lunged at them.

"Ryou! What's your problem?" Zakuro shouted, as they all dodged the attacks from the small gray cat.

Alto meowed a bit, leaving everyone but Ichigo confused. "Uggh, it was partly your idea, Ryou!" she said glaring at him. He glared back and meowed more.

Ichigo noticed everyone staring at her, and held her hand up. Everyone else started to glow light pink, and something happened. Lettuce now had cat ears and a tail. So did Zakuro, except she still had her wolf tail. Shintaro got cat ears and a tail, and Kisshu and Taruto both got cat tails and their large Cyniclon ears were replaced with cat ears. Mint now had cat ears on her head, and everyone could understand Alto.

"I didn't mean to do that…." Ichigo mumbled, quickly lowering her hand. Alto's glare became harder, as Mint got up and tried to crawl to Ichigo and the others. She was crawling on her stomach, and this gave the others a good view of her wings and tail, which were bent; obviously someone had broken them. Her tail had scratches, and was bleeding a bit. Mint was bleeding everywhere, and as she left the corner, the others could see a puddle of blood where she had been.

"Mint! Ryou, what did you do to her!" Ichigo jumped over, picked up Mint, and jumped back. Then she handed Mint to Shintaro and said, "Dad, take her back to the surface, be gentle with her, and don't hurt her no matter what!"

Shintaro nodded, but before he could move, Mint said, "I-Ichigo… I'm sorry… for… what… I… did." Then she passed out.

"Hurry!" Ichigo said. Shintaro nodded, and ran to the entrance of the cave.

The other Mews gasped, looking at their weapons. Zakuro's Zakuro Cross had a light purple heart around it. Lettuce's Lettuce Castanets had a small light green heart around each, just like Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. "I didn't mean to do that either…." Ichigo mumbled.

Pudding suddenly ran up, she had a brown cat tail next to her monkey tail, and brown kitten ears on her head, and in the center of each of her Pudding Rings, there was a small light yellow heart, neatly attached to the ring it was on. "Ichigo-oneechan! Your mom and dad took Mint-oneechan to the hospital, you know the special one they made in case one of us Mews gets hurt, na no da!"

Everyone looked at her strangely, until Alto leaped at her. She cried out, "Nya!" and leaped out of the way.

**This is the last chapter for today. I promise to update tomorrow! Until then, REVIEW!**


	15. The Beginning of the Fight

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 15:**

**The Beginning of the Fight**

Pudding jumped out of the way as Alto lunged at her. "Seriously, what's your problem, and why aren't you turning into Ryou?" Zakuro asked as Pudding dodged another attack.

"Meow! Meow, meow, meow, NYA!" ("Mint is my problem, and because in this form, at least I have claws!")

"So if Mint is your problem, why didn't you just kill her when we had her locked up with Masabaka?" Ichigo asked. "Why make it look like you saved her, and then take her back here and torture her?"

"What do you care? You were going to let me kill her for cheating on me and betraying you!" Ryou said.

"Uh…. So why didn't you?" Kisshu asked. "Why make it look like you betrayed us, then take Mint here and torture her?"

"I figured you and Ichigo would come back and take that away from me," Ryou said. "I wanted to kill Mint alone."

"Ryou, you're giving new meaning to the phrase 'dumb blonde'," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I actually weren't planning on killing Mint, but we knew you wanted to, so we said you should do it while we killed Masabaka. Instead, you ran off. We told you that if you ran off, we would hunt you down. You didn't listen, and now you're going to pay the consequences. I have a feeling you weren't going to stop at just killing Mint, either. Am I right?"

"Fine, since you've already guessed, I'll tell you the truth. I was planning on killing Mint since I heard she was cheating on me. Then when Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding started going out with those rotten aliens, I thought I'd kill them too. So I played along with Kisshu's plan to get revenge on Mint and that treehugger, and escaped when I got the chance. I knew you'd come after me, and then I could kill you all, and get those aliens while I was at it," Ryou said.

"And what were you going to do about me?" Zakuro asked. "Killing the only friends I've ever had would definitely make you my enemy, and I would hunt you down to avenge their deaths. What would you have done then?"

"I didn't really believe that you would hunt me down. Besides, if I killed a world-famous model, I'd get hunted down anyways," Ryou said.

"How exactly were you planning on killing us all? We're Mews, Ryou! You wouldn't stand a chance against our powers," Ichigo said. "And the Cyniclons can fight too- what would you have done about them?"

Ryou walked over to a wall and pushed a button. Then he took out what looked like Deep Blue's sword! The Mews and Cyniclons gasped. "How did you get that?" Pai asked.

"I studied the sword used by the Blue Knight, and created a replica, except this sword can shoot blasts of fire," Ryou replied.

"Since when can you use a sword, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Oh, I've always known how to use one, but I just didn't tell you guys," Ryou said.

"Well, this should be interesting," Shintaro said, walking out of the tunnel. To everyone's surprise, he too was holding a sword.

**NICE cliffie, huh? I'm waiting for Ayame to send me her chapter, so I'll update as soon as possible.**


	16. Ryou vs Shintaro!

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 16:**

**Ryou vs. Shintaro!**

"Dad? Where'd the sword come from?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, it's been in the basement since you've been born. I thought I could protect you with it- but then your mom told me it was illegal to carry a sword around, so I just put it in the basement," Shintaro said calmly.

Everyone else sweatdropped. Seemingly oblivious to this, Shintaro said, "I'll fight you one on one, Blondie!" Everyone gasped. Even Ryou seemed startled. However, he soon regained his confidence.

"If you think you can beat me, try it! But don't blame me when you lose," Ryou said.

"Uh… Dad, are you sure you can handle him?" Ichigo asked.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY DAUGHTER AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!" Shintaro shouted. Ichigo sweatdropped, and said to the others, "Let's move back a bit, guys." The others obeyed, although they looked a bit unsure.

"Koneko-chan, are you sure about this?" Kisshu whispered.

"I can't stop my dad when he's in THAT mood. If it looks like he's about to get killed, then we step in, but otherwise we just watch," Ichigo whispered back. Kisshu nodded.

Ryou and Shintaro stood in the middle of the cave, a few feet apart. Both of them had their weapons in the 'ready' position. Ryou made the first move, lunging forward with his sword outstretched.

Thanks to Ichigo's rather strange new ability to give others cat features, Shintaro also seemed to have cat reflexes. He easily dodged Ryou's attack, then slid in and tried to cut Ryou's arm. Ryou dodged just in time to avoid getting his arm chopped off. Both men backed off and circled each other warily. Shintaro moved in and swept his sword in an arc, aiming for Ryou's neck. Ryou brought up his sword to block, and Shintaro's blade hit Ryou's sword rather than his neck. They broke apart, and Ryou tried the lunging move he had tried earlier (because it just worked SO well the first time). As was to be expected, Shintaro dodged, and then used his sword in a complex move that ultimately managed to send Ryou's sword flying out of his hand. Ryou's sword landed too far away for either of them to reach it.

Seeing an opening, Shintaro slid in and put the tip of his blade against Ryou's throat. Ryou went still. "Well?" Shintaro asked. "Are you going to give up, or should I just kill you, Blondie?"

Ryou appeared to be considering his options. Suddenly, he tried to kick Shintaro, but Shintaro saw it coming, and jabbed his blade into Ryou's throat.

Ryou gave a choked scream, and backed away. Unfortunately, he backed up in the wrong direction and bumped into (who else?) Ichigo. Ichigo shoved him off her, just as Shintaro raised his sword. Ryou was thrown towards Shintaro, and ended up impaled on his sword!

Ryou's body jerked, then went limp. Shintaro put one foot on Ryou's chest, and pushed him off the sword. Ryou fell to the ground, dead.

The others were in awe. Who knew Shintaro was so good at sword fighting? Of course, it was lucky that Ryou had forgotten about his sword having fire blast abilities, but he might have been lying anyways.

Ichigo spoke for them all when she said, "Wow, Dad. That was epic."

**I know I said we wouldn't kill Ryou, but the story just sort of has a mind of its own. Besides, I hate him. I'm currently laughing maniacally while writing this. This is it for today; I'll update tomorrow. Till then, REVIEW!**


	17. Mint's Confession

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 17:**

**Mint's Confession**

_Recap: "Wow, Dad, that was epic!" Ichigo said._

"Thanks," Shintaro said.

"What should we do now?" asked Kisshu.

"Maybe we should go see how Mint is doing," Zakuro suggested.

"What should we do with Ryou's body?" Taruto asked.

"Let's just leave it here," Kisshu said. "That way we won't have to worry about burying it."

The others nodded, and they went back to the trap door and climbed out of the tunnel. When they got out, it was sunset. "Do you think the hospital is even still open to visitors?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe not. But shouldn't we do something about the fact that we all have cat ears and tails? It's going to be hard to explain this to other humans," Shintaro said. "It's not like I mind having cat reflexes, but the ears and tail will be hard to explain at work."

"Oh, right," Ichigo said. "I'll fix that right now." She held up a hand, and everyone began glowing blue as the cat ears and tails disappeared. Ichigo put her hand down and detransformed. The other Mews did the same.

"Maybe we should visit Mint-oneechan tomorrow, na no da," Pudding said.

"That's probably better," Ichigo agreed. The others nodded, and everyone went home.

_**The next day:**_

The Mews and Cyniclons all went to see Mint together. Ichigo's parents had decided to stay home. When they reached the hospital, they went up to the desk. "Can we see Aizawa Mint?" Ichigo asked the receptionist.

"Are you Momomiya Ichigo?" the woman asked. Ichigo nodded, and the woman said, "I think Mint wants to talk to you. She's in Room 107, you can go right in."

"Thank you," Ichigo said. She nodded to the others, and they followed her down the hall. Finally they reached Room 107. Ichigo knocked on the door, and they heard Mint say, "Come in!" Everyone filed in, and they were somewhat shocked by what they saw. Mint was covered in bandages. She had detransformed, and her hair was down. Basically, she was a mess.

"Mint, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything really hurts. Ryou really beat me up," Mint said. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Because I was going out with Masaya! I should have known better, even though he said he loved me," Mint said sadly.

"Mint, why did you do that in the first place? And you were going out with Ryou at the same time. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess… I was just jealous," Mint said sadly.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" Ichigo asked, startled.

"You always had everything I wanted," Mint said softly. "A loving family, friends, a perfect boyfriend, and as the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, you were always in the spotlight. My family only cares about my brother, you guys are the only friends I ever had, I never had a boyfriend until Ryou, and even then it didn't seem like the same feeling between you and Masaya. I guess I got jealous because you always got all the attention."

"Why didn't you talk to anyone about this? I would have listened; we are friends, after all," Ichigo said. "If you wanted to be with Masaya, why did you two go behind my back to do it? I would have been sad if Masaya had broken up with me, but I would have gotten over it eventually. I was more hurt by the cheating and going behind my back than if you had said to my face that you wanted to be together."

"I think I just didn't realize that," Mint said. "You were always so obessed with him that I guess I didn't think you'd see it that way. Also, you've always had a lot of guys after you. I only had Ryou, and he wasn't anything like Masaya. Thinking back, I guess I was just going out with him because he said he loved me. It felt nice to hear that, especially from someone who was previously obsessed with you. But when Masaya said he loved me, it felt different. It felt real. It seemed like Ryou was only dating me to get a reaction out of you. But Masaya wasn't like that, because he already had you."

"Wait, Ryou was obsessed with ME?" Ichigo asked. "That's just weird. He was always so nasty and such a jerk to me that I would never even have considered going out with him. If he wanted me, he should have realized that I didn't like his behavior and changed it, not tried to make me jealous."

"I guess he really is a dumb blonde then," Mint said. "What happened to him?"

"My dad challenged him to a one on one sword fight after he came back, and Dad won. Ryou's dead," Ichigo said.

"Wow, that's something else," Mint said. "That's also a relief; at least now he can't hunt me down. Tell your dad I said thanks, and congrats on winning."

"Okay, I will," Ichigo said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Mint called, "Come in!"

A nurse opened the door, and said, "Visiting hours are almost over, so could you finish up, please?"

"We were just leaving," Ichigo said. "Mint, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Mint said. Ichigo nodded, and went back outside.

**Well, I hope people like this. Continue reviewing, please!**


	18. Mint's New Plan

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 18:**

**Mint's New Plan**

_Mint's POV:_

Mint was still in the hospital, and now she was thinking about her confession to Ichigo. _Even after that, I'm still jealous, _Mint thought. _And now I don't have either Masaya or Ryou. Ichigo's taken everything away from me. _Mint thought about that for a minute. _If I could just get rid of Ichigo, maybe something would go right, and I could be happy. _Mint's eyes suddenly widened. _That's it! If I could get everyone away from Ichigo, I could kill her and no one would know it was me! Yeah…. That's a good plan. Now, how to go about it? Kisshu's going to be the hardest to get away from Ichigo, but I'll think of something. The others shouldn't be too hard; her parents are always going away on some romantic trip, so they won't be hard. The other Mews and the aliens, though… they'll be harder to keep away for long enough for me to kill Ichigo. Okay, that's what I'll do._

So after Mint got out of the hospital two weeks later, she started putting her plan into action. The first part of the plan was to get Ichigo's parents out of the way. So Mint bought two tickets to the Caribbean and went over to Ichigo's house. Sakura answered the door and said, "Oh hi, Mint, what's up?"

"I just received two tickets to the Caribbean, but I really can't go right now," Mint lied. "I was wondering if you and Mr. Momomiya wanted them."

"Oh, that's perfect," Sakura said. "It's our anniversary soon, so we could really use that. Thank you, Mint!"

"Anytime, Mrs. Momomiya," Mint said, while thinking, _That was too easy. _

Now Mint had to find some way of getting everyone else away from Ichigo. Her parents were leaving tomorrow, so she didn't have much time. Another problem for Mint was that Kisshu was basically following Ichigo everywhere. It would look suspicious if Mint said, "Ichigo, can you meet me in the park alone tomorrow?" The word 'alone' wouldn't set Ichigo on edge, she was too ditzy. But if she told Kisshu Mint's request, he would certainly get suspicious.

Mint thought about it, and decided to lure Kisshu into a trap. She would invite Ichigo and Kisshu for a picnic, and then find some way of locking Kisshu up- maybe a cage with the teleport canceller Ryou had in his lab. Then he'd have to watch Ichigo die. Mint was getting more evil.

Mint chose Inohara Park because it was far away from Café Mew Mew. She knew the other girls were working there, but tomorrow Ichigo had a day off. Mint then decided to call up Ichigo.

She dialed Ichigo's number, and after a few rings, Ichigo's voice said, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hi Ichigo!" Mint said.

"Oh, hi Mint," Ichigo said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Kisshu wanted to come for a picnic at Inohara Park at 12:30 tomorrow," Mint said. "I'll bring the food, if you want."

As she predicted, Ichigo didn't suspect a thing, but Mint cringed at the second part of her next sentence.

"That'd be great, but I have to ask Kisshu. I'll be right back, k?" Ichigo said.

"Sure," said Mint.

A minute later, Ichigo came back and said, "He doesn't seem too enthusiastic, but he says he'll go. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep," Mint said, and hung up.

The next day, Mint had her maids pack up a bunch of sushi and other cool foods, as well as some soda and pastries. Then she got the teleport canceller out of her closet, and the tools to trap Kisshu- a cage with a lock and key, and rope to hang it over the picnic spot. Since Inohara Park was close to her mansion, and so no questions would be asked, she put everything in the cage and lugged it to Inohara Park on foot, taking the back ways to avoid notice. Luckily it was early enough that no one was around. She reached the park and the big cherry tree, and started setting up her trap. By 11:50 she was done, and she started setting out the food.

A little while later, Kisshu teleported in with Ichigo. He didn't look too happy, but Ichigo seemed pretty calm and happy.

"Hi guys!" Mint said cheerfully. "I brought a lot of food, so come eat!"

"Thanks Mint!" Ichigo said. She came over and sat down. Kisshu reluctantly followed.

Mint smiled, while inwardly she was maniacally laughing, and pushed a button on the plate she was holding, activating the teleport canceller. Then she uncovered the plate, reavealing a lot of sushi.

"Wow, looks good Mint," Ichigo said. Mint handed her the plate, while subtly using her other hand to pull a rope next to her that would bring the cage down.

Mint hadn't counted on one thing though; Ichigo's cat senses. Ichigo sensed something was about to fall on her head and looked up, seeing the falling cage. She suddenly tackled Kisshu out of the way, but ended up in the cage herself!

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu shouted. He turned to Mint. "I KNEW there was something funny about you inviting us for a picnic," he snarled. "I won't let you harm Ichigo!"

Mint stood up and transformed, then said, "Well, at least you're smarter than Ichigo. She had no clue that this was all a trap to kill her!"

Kisshu growled and took out his Dragon Swords. Then he chopped up the bars of the cage, freeing Ichigo. "Ichigo, transform!" he said, taking her pendant out of his pocket. "I thought you might need this, so I brought it along."

"Thanks, Kisshu!" Ichigo said, taking her pendant and transforming. Then she and Kisshu stood ready to defeat Mint once and for all.

**Next chapter coming later! Many thanks to Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, who got me and Ayame's creative spark going again!**


	19. Demise!

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 19:**

**Demise!**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

Mew Mint had summoned her weapon, and so had Mew Ichigo, who was now transformed. Mew Mint had shot an arrow at Mew Ichigo and Kisshu, but Kisshu flew out of the way, and Ichigo simply dodged.

Then Kisshu formed a ball of energy and sent it at Mew Mint, who dodged it, but it created a crater. The bad thing: She had been standing in front of the picnic, and the teleport canceller, so now Kisshu could teleport again.

Now it was Mew Ichigo's turn to attack, she raised her Strawberry Bell, and- "RIBON…. STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Mew Mint tried to dodge, but at the same time Mew Ichigo attacked, Kisshu created another energy blast, and she was hit by both the Strawberry Surprise and the energy blast from Kisshu's Dragon Swords.

Mew Mint cried out in pain, but still shouted, "RIBON…. MINTO ECHO!" Kisshu simply teleported out of the way, but Mew Ichigo was behind him, and as she tried to dodge, Mew Mint's arrow grazed her arm, and she winced in pain.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu then teleported behind Mew Mint and stabbed her. Mew Ichigo shouted "RIBON… STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" and Mint was close to dead, Kisshu then yanked his sword out of Mew Mint, who de-transformed due to being so badly hurt. Then Kisshu teleported in front of Mew Mint, and formed an energy blast, sending it at her, and stabbing her through the heart to make sure.

"OK, let's go put her with Ryou," Kisshu immediately said, he then grabbed Mew Ichigo's hand, who grabbed Mew Mint's dead hand, and they teleported to where they left Ryou. They dropped her next to him, and then they quickly teleported out.

"Now what? Her maids are going to get suspicious.." Ichigo said after de-transforming, Kisshu had teleported them back to her room.

"I say we just pretend like we don't know anything about it," Kisshu said, then noticed Ichigo had fallen asleep. Kisshu lay down next to her, and fell asleep.

**Okay, now I need more ideas. HELP!**


	20. Proposal

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 20:**

**Proposal**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

Kisshu teleported to Pai, asking, "Pai, what do Earth men do when they love a woman a lot?" Kisshu looked at Pai, hoping he would know the answer.

Pai turned and said, "They usually get a ring and ask her to marry them. Why?" Kisshu suddenly looked nervous, and found the ground a bit interesting.

"Well, I um…" Kisshu trailed off, he didn't really know how to say it, but luckily Pai is a genius, and he said, "This is about Ichigo, isn't it?" Kisshu just nodded, he was starting to blush, but he was smiling.

"Yes it is, I really love her. A lot. Thanks Pai. By the way, where do I get this 'ring' you speak of?" Kisshu asked, he looked at Pai awaiting an answer, but Pai just went to a safe.

"I thought this would happen, so I made one for Ichigo, one for Lettuce, and one for Pudding," Pai said, he took out the wedding ring for Ichigo and handed it to Kisshu.

The ring was hot pink, there's a forest green and pink strawberry shaped diamond in the center, and the words 'K+I=Luv' in tiny letters.

"Wow, Pai, it's beautiful," Kisshu said, he hugged Pai and teleported off to find Ichigo. Kisshu first checked Ichigo's room, she wasn't there, so he checked the rest of the house. Still nothing.

So Kisshu checked the park, where he found Pudding. Making sure to hide the ring from the hyperactive monkey girl, he asked her, "Hey Pudding, do you know where Ichigo is?"

Pudding said, "Ichigo-oneechan is at Lettuce-oneechan's house na no da!"

"Arigatou Pudding," Kisshu said, and teleported off to Lettuce's house, he ended up in her room, where she and Ichigo were talking.

"Um, Ichigo…" Kisshu said, getting the attention of the two girls. Ichigo stood up, and looked down at Kisshu, who was now on one knee.

"Uh, yes Kisshu?" she said, she was slightly confused, but Lettuce was smiling, and her smile became brighter when Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan, will you marry me?"

Ichigo took Kisshu's hand getting him to stand up, then jumped on him, shouting, "YES!" Lettuce smiled and 'awwed' a bit, it was sweet. Kisshu then put the ring on Ichigo's ring finger, like he'd seen on TV a few times.

**For this chapter, Ayame and I decided to go with part of an idea that Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow came up with. If anyone has ideas for what should happen with the wedding and stuff, I'm happy to consider it. One thing to keep in mind though- Ryou and Masabaka are DEAD. They're NOT coming back. So if you have ideas that don't involve them coming back, please review or PM me. Please?**


	21. Zakuro's Discovery

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 21:**

**Zakuro's Discovery**

A few days after Mint was killed by Kisshu and Ichigo, Zakuro went over to Mint's house to see her, after discovering that she wasn't answering her cell phone. When she finally got through the front door, she met Mint's grandma. She looked very distressed as she said, "Are you here to see Mint?"

"Yes," Zakuro said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" wailed Mint's grandma. "Mint disappeared three days ago! None of us have seen or heard from her at all!"

Zakuro looked shocked. Then she thought, and finally said, "I'll try to find her, okay?"

"Thank you, Zakuro-san," Mint's grandma said. "Please let me know if you find anything."

"I will," Zakuro replied, and left. After she got home, she called up Lettuce.

"Moshi moshi?" Lettuce said as soon as she picked up.

"Hi Lettuce, it's Zakuro. Have you seen or heard from Mint lately?" Zakuro asked.

"No, why?" Lettuce asked.

"I went to her house and her grandma said Mint disappeared three days ago," Zakuro replied.

"That's terrible!" Lettuce said. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I said I'd look for her," Zakuro said. "Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Lettuce said. "Let's get Pudding and Ichigo to help as well."

"Good idea," Zakuro said. "I'll go to Ichigo, and you go to Pudding, okay?"

"Hai," Lettuce replied. "I'll call once I've talked to Pudding."

"Good," Zakuro said, and hung up. Then she headed to Ichigo's house.

_With Lettuce: _Lettuce was puzzled as to why Mint would disappear. Since Ryou was dead, there was no one else who wanted her dead… right? Lettuce shook off the thought and went to Pudding's house.

When she got there, she found that Taruto was there as well. However, he was barely visible under Pudding's siblings, who were all glomping him. Pudding was nowhere to be seen. Then Lettuce noticed Heicha was starting to bite Taruto's ear, and quickly picked her up.

"Lettuce-oneechan, I was having fun na no da!" Heicha complained.

"It's not nice to bit people, though," Lettuce said firmly. "Can you tell me where Pudding is?"

"She's cooking dinner na no da!" Heicha said. "Come on, I'll take you to her!"

"Okay, but first let's help Taruto before your brothers suffocate him," Lettuce said.

"Awww…." Heicha said.

Lettuce then called out, "Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, Chancha, time to get off Taruto! You don't want to suffocate him, do you?"

Pudding's four little brothers looked at Taruto, who was basically gasping for air, and hastily got off him. "Sorry, Taru-Taru!" they chorused.

"Please don't do that again," Taruto begged them.

"K, Taru-Taru!" they said.

Taruto turned to Lettuce. "Thanks for helping me, Lettuce," he said.

"Sure Taruto," Lettuce said. "I have to go talk to Pudding now. Boys, why don't you come with me? I'm sure Taruto needs to clean up before dinner."

"Okay, Lettuce-oneechan na no da!" they all chorused. Taruto looked gratefully at Lettuce before teleporting off.

Heicha then took Lettuce's hand and dragged her into the house, yelling, "Oneechan! Lettuce-oneechan is here to see you na no da!"

Pudding came out of the kitchen, and said, "Hi Lettuce-oneechan, what's up na no da?"

"Mint has disappeared," Lettuce said. "Zakuro-san and I were hoping you would help us look for her."

"Sure, Lettuce-oneechan na no da," Pudding said. "What about Ichigo-oneechan?"

"Zakuro-san said she'll contact Ichigo-san," Lettuce said.

"I have to feed my siblings na no da," Pudding said. "Can I help you look tomorrow?"

"Sure, Pudding-san," Lettuce said with a smile. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Pudding said. Lettuce nodded and left to call Zakuro.

_With Zakuro: _Zakuro knocked on Ichigo's door. She had expected one of Ichigo's parents to come, but instead Kisshu opened the door. "Hi Zakuro," he said. "What's up? Ichigo's taking a shower."

"I was wondering if either of you had heard from Mint recently," Zakuro said. "Her grandma said she disappeared three days ago."

**Kisshu's POV:**

_Uh-oh. The other Mews know that Mint is missing. I'd better warn Ichigo. She's not good at hiding things, and Zakuro will see through her in an instant._

**End POV**

"No, I haven't heard anything, but do you want me to see if Ichigo has when she gets out of the shower?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Zakuro said. Luckily for Kisshu, she didn't suspect him. Then Zakuro's cell phone rang, and she quickly said, "That's probably Lettuce. Please let Ichigo know to look out for Mint, Kisshu."

"Sure," Kisshu said. Zakuro nodded, and left to answer her cell phone.

As soon as she left, Kisshu closed the door and sank back against it in relief. She hadn't suspected a thing!

Ichigo came downstairs and said, "Kisshu, who was at the door?"

"It was Zakuro, and she's looking for Mint!" Kisshu said. "We're going to have to be careful, if they find out we killed her, we'll be in jail! I think Zakuro said she was getting Lettuce to help her, and they might get Pudding too."

"Well, that's not good," Ichigo said. "What should we do?"

"We could make it look like we're helping them, but lead them in all the wrong directions," Kisshu suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ichigo said. "Let's do that."

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was on WRITER'S BLOCK ISLAND. NOT fun. Ayame's still there, so I guess the next few chapters will be done by me.**


	22. Secrets

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 22:**

**Secrets**

The next day, Zakuro came by Ichigo's house again. This time Ichigo answered the door, and said, "Hi Zakuro! What's up?"

"Will you help us look for Mint?" Zakuro asked. "She's still missing."

"Sure, and I'll get Kisshu to help too," Ichigo said. "He told me you came by yesterday."

"Will you check out Inohara Park?" Zakuro asked. "You know it better than any of us."

"Sure!" Ichigo said. "I'll get Kisshu and we'll go check it out."

"Great," Zakuro said. Then she left, and Ichigo went upstairs to get Kisshu.

"Kisshu, Zakuro asked us to check out Inohara Park, so we can hide any evidence!" Ichigo said.

"Good," Kisshu said. "Let's go!" The two of them left the house, heading for Inohara Park. But little did they know, someone was watching them.

_With Zakuro: _Though she hadn't shown it, Zakuro was suspicious. Ichigo and Kisshu knew something, she was sure of that. So she acted cool and asked them to check out Inohara Park, knowing it was where the trap door and the underground cave were. She watched as they left Ichigo's house, and followed them in Mew Form to the park.

_With Kisshu and Ichigo: _Kisshu was not fooled by Zakuro's act, little did she know. He was putting up an act of his own. He pretended he didn't know Zakuro was following them, then said to Ichigo, "We have to be careful, and not look around. Zakuro's suspicious, and I think she's following us."

Ichigo nodded, than to make it look like Kisshu had said something sweet to her, she kissed him. She had discovered that she loved kissing him, and this was yet another opportunity. Kisshu smirked and kissed her back, knowing that she loved it. After they broke apart, Kisshu whispered his next plan to Ichigo.

"We should go down to the trapdoor and go to the cave. Zakuro won't know we've sensed her if we go down like nobody's around. We can teleport out of the cave before she comes. We need to make sure she's actually down there before we escape, though," Kisshu explained.

"But what if she doesn't come to the cave?" Ichigo asked. "And what do we do with Mint's body anyways?"

"She'll know we're in the cave when we go to the trap door and then climb down. Mint's body we can hide. I noticed the last time that there's a hole built into the wall, that gets covered when you push a button. If we break the button after closing it, Zakuro can't get in," Kisshu said.

"Okay, then let's go," Ichigo said. Kisshu nodded, and they went to the trap door and climbed in, making sure to close it after them. They walked down the tunnel, and reached the cave. There they found Mint's body, and Kisshu walked to the wall and pushed a button. The wall opened up and there was a large space revealed. Kisshu picked up Mint's body and stuffed it into the hole, then pushed the button again, and the wall closed up. Then Kisshu carefully broke the mechanism that operated the button.

Ichigo was on lookout, and she suddenly said, "I think I hear something!"

"Well, I'm done, so let's go," Kisshu said. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported back to the surface.

_With Zakuro: _Zakuro reached the underground cave a few minutes after Kisshu teleported. Seeing that he and Ichigo were gone, she decided to look around. She noticed that Ryou was still down here, but ignored him. Then she noticed something odd. A part of the wall looked different. Also, there was a broken bit of plastic on the ground. Zakuro thought this was odd. She started looking at the wall that looked different, but couldn't find a way to open it. (Way to go, Kisshu!) She assumed that the broken bit of plastic was from whatever opened the wall. Finally she decided to get the other Mews (except Ichigo of course), down there to find out what was behind the wall.

**Hopefully I'll update soon! Plz review!**


	23. Confusing!

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 23:**

**Confusing….!**

**Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl**

The next day, Pudding was able to look for Mint, and she went to the park where she usually does her shows.

Upon getting there, she ran into Taruto."Hi Taru-Taru! Whatcha hiding, na no da?" she asked, trying to get behind the blushing boy to see what he was hiding and failing.

Secretly, Taruto had found the ring that Pai had for him and Pudding, which was what he was hiding. He was unsure what to do, so he remained silent.

"Taru-Taru! What are you hiding?" Pudding whined, but failed, he wouldn't tell her what he was hiding, and he ran off in a different direction, but bumped into Pai.

Pai sighed. He had noticed that Taruto had found the ring. Just then Kisshu teleported in, and Pudding ran into him, he ran into Taruto, who ran into Pai, and they all ended up on the floor.

Pudding laughed, you could hear the pain in her voice, but it was funny, she couldn't help but laugh!

Lettuce walked in looking for Pai, but Kisshu stuck his leg out, causing Lettuce to fall on her butt.

Pai got mad, but calmed down after seeing that Lettuce was laughing.

_With Ichigo: _Zakuro had been questioning Ichigo, who was ATTEMPTING (I stress the word 'attempting', folks) to lie, but failing. She couldn't let Zakuro know what she and Kisshu did to Mint!

"I saw Mint with some guy, he had brunette hair, in a long ponytail down his back, big brown eyes, and I think the hair tie was red," Ichigo lied. She didn't realize she had described Keiichiro.

Zakuro nodded, and said, "Thanks, Ichigo." Then she went off to look for said described guy. She went to Keiichiro and immediately began yelling at him.

"Where is Mint?" Zakuro demanded of Keiichiro.

Keiichiro looked surprised. "What? I don't know!" he said. He was sad, he still didn't know what had happened to Ryou, even though the other Mews did.

So now, Zakuro knew who killed Ryou, people thought Keiichiro took Mint, and Kisshu and Ichigo were trying to hide what they did while getting prepared to get married!

Meanwhile, Pudding's still bugging the crap out of Taruto, Lettuce is trying to stop the monkey-girl, and Pai is just being Pai…. Ignoring it all.

**This might be the only update today. Thank you to Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow, who gave us the ideas!**


	24. The Truth Comes Out

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 24:**

**The Truth Comes Out**

_With Zakuro: _Zakuro interrogated Keiichiro, but learned nothing about Mint. As far as Keiichiro knew, Ryou and Mint had run away three weeks ago, and he hadn't heard from either of them since. Zakuro knew what had happened to Ryou, but didn't tell Keiichiro. Then she decided to go find out why Ichigo had lied to her.

_With Kisshu and Ichigo: _Kisshu had gone back to Ichigo after tripping Lettuce, so Pai didn't have a chance to kill him. Ichigo had finally realized that she had described _Keiichiro _to Zakuro, and was panicking.

"Ichigo, calm down, I'm sure we can do something about this," Kisshu tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but what? Zakuro's going to come after me, I know it!" Ichigo said.

"Well, we could tell her the truth, that Mint tried to kill you, and we killed her," Kisshu suggested.

Suddenly the front door got kicked in by Zakuro in Mew Form. "Looks like I found you, Ichigo, Kisshu," Zakuro said. "What did you do with Mint?"

"She tried to kill me, so Kisshu and I killed her," Ichigo said.

"Mint wouldn't do that! You both are going to pay for killing her!" Zakuro shouted. She took out her whip.

Ichigo transformed as Kisshu took out his Dragon Swords. "Please, Zakuro, we don't want to have to fight you!" Ichigo said pleadingly.

"Too late now," Zakuro snarled, and sent her attack at Ichigo, wrapping the whip around Ichigo's wrist.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu shouted. He tried to attack Zakuro, but she dodged and pulled Ichigo in front of her.

"Now what will you do, Kisshu?" Zakuro smirked.

Kisshu let his Dragon Swords vanish, as if defeated. But before he could teleport behind Zakuro, she suddenly let go of Ichigo, and lashed out at Kisshu. Kisshu dodged, but still got a deep cut on his arm. Ichigo, seeing this, ran to him. He grabbed her wrist, and teleported.

The two appeared on what looked like an island. It certainly wasn't the spaceship or Tokyo. Kisshu let go of Ichigo's wrist. He was starting to look paler than usual, and Ichigo noticed that his arm was still bleeding. Suddenly, Kisshu passed out, and Ichigo barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Ichigo knew she had to stop the bleeding, and started looking around for something to use. Suddenly she noticed that there was an abandoned-looking hut a little ways away. She picked Kisshu up and carried him over to the hut.

Once inside, she put Kisshu down and looked around. Except for some rags, the hut was empty. Ichigo picked up some of the rags, but noticed they were dirty. She ran back to the beach, and soaked some of them in the water, which was strangely not salty. She took the soaked rags back to the hut, and taking one, started cleaning the blood off Kisshu's arm. After she finished, she took another, and wrapped it around the wound. Then she sat down next to Kisshu to wait for him to wake up.

By the time night fell, Ichigo was getting really worried. Kisshu was still unconscious, and though he was still breathing, he wasn't waking up. She finally curled up next to him, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to find that Kisshu was still unconscious. Then she realized she was hungry. Though it worried her to leave Kisshu, she went outside to look for food. There was a banana tree outside, but nothing else looked edible. Ichigo sighed, and started climbing the tree. She got some bananas down, and took them back to the hut.

When she got back, Kisshu was stirring. Suddenly he opened his eyes, and asked, "Koneko-chan? What happened? Where are we?"

Ichigo immediately ran over and dropped to her knees next to Kisshu. "I don't know where we are, but it seems to be an island. You teleported here after Zakuro attacked us, but you got wounded by her, and you passed out soon after we got here. That was yesterday afternoon, and you've been unconscious since then. How are you feeling?"

"Not so great," Kisshu said. "I don't think I've got the strength to get up. That also means that I won't be able to teleport for a while. Looks like we're stuck here until I recover."

"Well, at least we're together," Ichigo said. "I found some bananas outside, and the water here isn't salty, so I think we can drink it. I also found a bucket and a cup in here, so we can use that for water. I already got some bananas, and I can get us some water too. I'll be right back, k?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled at him and left.

A few minutes later, she came back with a bucket full of water, and set it down with the bananas. "Kisshu, can you sit up?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll try," Kisshu said, but when he tried to push himself up, he almost fell, and would have had a pretty hard landing if Ichigo hadn't caught him.

"I'll help you," Ichigo said. She shifted Kisshu so that he was leaning against the nearby wall, and while using one arm to support him, Ichigo helped Kisshu drink some of the water. "Do you want something to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess so, but I'm not really all that hungry," Kisshu said.

This statement worried Ichigo. She and Kisshu both hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. She would have expected Kisshu to say he was starving, not that he had no appetite. Thinking of something, she placed a hand on Kisshu's forehead. "Kisshu, you have a fever!" she cried out, worried. Her worry only intensified when Kisshu started coughing, then passed out again.

Things were starting to look bad.

**Yes, I know, cliffhanger. Sorry!**


	25. Kisshu's Illness

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 25:**

**Kisshu's Illness**

As soon as Kisshu passed out, Ichigo put a hand on his forehead again. His fever had gone up. Knowing she had to do something, Ichigo soaked another rag in the water, and put it over Kisshu's forehead after helping him lie back down. She started looking around the hut again, and noticed that a partition had been put up on one side of the hut. She ran over to it and pulled the door aside. Inside, she found a bunch of blankets. She picked up all of them, and piled them on top of Kisshu, using one to act as a pillow. Then she ran outside, and gathered up a bunch of wood from behind the hut. She had noticed there was a fireplace in the hut, so she brought the wood back and managed to start a fire in the fireplace.

That done, she went back to the partition and looked around again. She was surprised to find a roll of real bandages, but decided to put them to good use on Kisshu's wound. She also found antiseptic, and brought the two things back to Kisshu.

Ichigo sat down next to Kisshu, and took his wounded arm gently out from under the blankets. Then she took the rag off. She immediately saw that the wound was looking somewhat infected, explaining why Kisshu was now sick. She grabbed another rag, and soaked it in antiseptic, then started cleaning Kisshu's wound out. Unfortunately for her, Kisshu woke up at the sting of the antiseptic, and tried to pull away.

Ichigo pulled him back and said, "Kisshu, your wound is infected. I found some antiseptic, and I need to clean it out, so try to stay still, okay?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo went back to thoroughly cleaning the wound out. When she was done, she took the bandages, and started wrapping them around Kisshu's arm. Then she tucked him back in and said, "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Kisshu was asleep soon after, and Ichigo began to think what she could do next. She had her Mew Pendant, but if she used it to contact someone, Zakuro would know where she and Kisshu were, and with Kisshu sick, they would both die if Zakuro attacked. Her cell phone was at her house, so that wouldn't work. She then wondered if Kisshu had his cell phone, and decided to ask him when he woke up.

It was the middle of the night, and Ichigo had just started to get to sleep when Kisshu started coughing again. She immediately sat up and pulled him up too. When he stopped coughing, she took some water out of the bucket and helped him drink it. Then she asked, "Kisshu, do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yeah…. It's in my pocket…." Kisshu said weakly, as he got it out. He handed it to Ichigo, but then fell asleep again.

Ichigo helped him lie back down, then turned on the cell phone. Luckily for her, it was Cyniclon technology, so it got service anywhere. She scrolled through his contacts, and found Pai's number. She immediately hit the 'Call' button, and waited while it rang a few times. Finally, Pai picked up and said grumpily, "What is it?"

"Pai, this is an emergency!" Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I are stuck on some deserted island and Kisshu's really sick!"

"How did THAT happen?" Pai asked.

"Zakuro attacked us because we killed Mint when she tried to kill me. She injured Kisshu, and he teleported us out of my house, but we somehow ended up on this island, and the wound must have gotten infected, because Kisshu has a fever and a cough. I found antiseptic and cleaned out the wound, but Kisshu's still sick, and I was hoping you could find out where we are, because Kisshu can't teleport right now," Ichigo explained.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find you on the radar," Pai said. "Hang on."

Ichigo heard a click as Pai put his phone on speakerphone. Then she heard a bunch of typing sounds and beeps. Finally Pai said, "Okay, you're somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. It's an odd area, but I think we can get you two off that island. Stay put; I'll get Taruto, and we'll teleport to your location. Till then, keep watching Kisshu, and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Pai," Ichigo said.

"Yup," said Pai as he hung up.

Ichigo sighed and hung up too. Then she went back to Kisshu and watched him sleep.

About an hour later, Ichigo heard someone calling her name, and ran to the doorway. "I'm over here!" she shouted. She was relieved to see Pai and Taruto fly over to her.

"Where's Kisshu?" Pai said.

"Inside, asleep," Ichigo replied.

Pai nodded, and went inside. A minute later, he returned, carrying Kisshu wrapped in a blanket. "Taruto, we're teleporting these two back to the ship," Pai ordered. Taruto nodded and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Then he and Pai teleported back to their ship with Ichigo and Kisshu in tow.

As soon as they landed, Pai took Kisshu to the medical ward, and Ichigo and Taruto followed. Pai put Kisshu down on a bed and took the bandages off his arm. He examined the wound, and finally said, "Well, it's not infected, but Kisshu's fever hasn't gone down. Ichigo, I need some of your power to heal him, so come over here."

Ichigo walked over to Pai. "Put your hand on Kisshu's chest, and I'll do the same. Then I'll combine my power and yours," Pai said. Ichigo obeyed, placing her hand on Kisshu's chest. Pai placed his hand on hers, and started pulling on her reserves of strength.

Soon Ichigo noticed that Kisshu's cheeks were less flushed, and he was breathing easier. Finally Pai said, "Okay, that's all we can do. I'll take Kisshu back to his room. Ichigo, you come too. I think he'll probably freak if you're not there when he wakes up, and that would be bad for him."

"Okay," said Ichigo, and followed Pai to Kisshu's room.

Pai set Kisshu down on his bed and then pulled a blanket over him. He then got Kisshu's desk chair, and gave it to Ichigo, who sat down. "I'll leave you two alone. Call me if anything happens," Pai said.

Ichigo nodded, and then looked back at Kisshu as Pai left, closing the door behind him. Ichigo suddenly realized that she was really tired. She tried to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep in the chair.

She woke up the next morning feeling rested. She looked at Kisshu, who was still asleep. As Ichigo watched, Kisshu started to wake up.

"Huh? Why am I here? Ichigo? What happened?" Kisshu asked.

"I used your cell phone to call Pai, and he and Taruto brought us back to the ship," Ichigo replied. "How are you feeling? You were pretty sick."

"I'm okay, but I still feel a bit weak," Kisshu admitted.

"Well, at least your fever seems to be gone," Ichigo said, feeling his forehead. "The weakness is probably from losing so much blood from your injury."

"Yeah…." Kisshu said, trying to sit up. Ichigo had to catch him again, as he fell back. She helped him lie back down.

"I'll take care of you until you're better, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, sounding tired.

"You should get more sleep," Ichigo said. "You'll heal faster that way."

Kisshu nodded before dozing off again. Ichigo smiled softly, and then went to talk to Pai. Kisshu's weakness still worried her, and she wasn't sure if it was normal from blood loss or not. When she found Pai, Ichigo said, "Kisshu's fever is gone, but he's still too weak to sit up. I know he lost a lot of blood, but is that kind of weakness normal?"

"The weakness is probably a combination of blood loss and getting over such a high fever," Pai said. "Give it another day or so. If he's still too weak to sit up after that, I'll take another look. Right now his body is probably just trying to recover from everything that happened to him, and he's weak because the blood he lost hasn't regenerated yet, not to mention the fact that he hasn't eaten in a while. I'll go make some food for when he wakes up."

"Try not to poison it," Ichigo said. "Kisshu seems to think you're a disaster in the kitchen."

Pai growled. "That little…."

Ichigo giggled. "I don't mind making some ramen, you know," she said.

"FINE! YOU can cook, so YOU do it!" Pai growled.

"Where's the kitchen?" Ichigo asked. "And do you have any ramen?"

"Yes, we have ramen, because none of us can actually cook anything real. The kitchen is two doors down from Kisshu's room. Now leave me alone!" Pai said.

"Okay!" Ichigo said cheerfully, and went off to make some ramen for Kisshu.

**I'll update tomorrow!**


	26. Apologies

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 26:**

**Apologies**

When Ichigo got back to Kisshu's room with the ramen she had made, she saw that he was awake and looking worried. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I woke up and saw that you weren't here," Kisshu said. "I didn't know where you went, and I got worried."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I was in the kitchen making some ramen for when you woke up. I've got it with me; do you want some?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. Ichigo set the ramen down on his desk and came over to help him sit up. She picked up the ramen, and said, "Open up." Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo fed him the ramen.

Once he was done eating, Ichigo set the empty bowl down. "How are you feeling now, Kisshu?" she asked.

"I'm tired," Kisshu said.

Ichigo helped him lie back down, and said, "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here, okay?"

Kisshu nodded, and was asleep soon after. Ichigo smiled and sat down in the chair next to Kisshu's bed.

Kisshu woke up again about four hours later. "Ichigo, what should we do when we get back to Earth?" he asked. "Zakuro's still after us. It's going to be harder to hide from her."

"You're right…" Ichigo started to say, when they heard voices outside.

"NO! You can't go in!"

"I have to!"

Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other. "That's Pai and Zakuro!" they cried together.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Kisshu," Ichigo said as she took out her pendant and transformed. Just then, the door burst open, and Zakuro ran in. She stopped dead when she saw Kisshu.

"What happened?" she asked Ichigo.

Ichigo yelled, "What do you THINK happened? Don't you remember? You sliced Kisshu's arm open, and he lost a lot of blood from that!"

Zakuro looked down. "I'm sorry," she said. "One of Mint's maids mentioned to me that she saw Mint leave the mansion the day she disappeared. She was dragging what looked like a cage. That's when I realized that you must have been telling the truth, and Mint had tried to trap and kill you. I guess I should have realized that her jealousy of you would become a problem. Kisshu, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Thanks for apologizing, Zakuro," Kisshu said. Suddenly he started coughing again. Ichigo ran to his side and pulled him into a sitting position, holding him until the coughing subsided.

"Kisshu! What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Koneko-chan….. I'm not feeling so good…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she felt his forehead. "Kisshu, your fever's back!" she said- right before Kisshu passed out.

Ichigo turned to Zakuro. "Go get Pai, and tell him something's wrong with Kisshu," she said. Zakuro nodded and left. She returned soon after with Pai.

Pai examined Kisshu, and finally said, "Looks like he's got a cold. We have some medicine here. I'll go get it. Ichigo, you give it to him when he wakes up. I'll be on call if he gets worse, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, and Pai teleported out to get the medicine. When he came back, he had a small bottle and a spoon. "When he wakes up, give him two spoonfuls of this. Until then, we'll use a cold cloth to try to keep the fever down," Pai said. He took a small towel and soaked it in ice water, then put it over Kisshu's forehead. Then he left Ichigo and Zakuro alone with Kisshu.

Zakuro put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm sure Kisshu will be fine, Ichigo," she said.

Ichigo sighed. "If I had been more careful cleaning his wound the first time, maybe he wouldn't be in this condition," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Zakuro asked.

"After you wounded Kisshu, he teleported to some deserted island by mistake, and passed out. I found a little hut with some rags in it, and I cleaned the rags in the water, but apparently they weren't clean enough, because Kisshu's wound became infected. He got pretty sick from that, and I was lucky that he had his cell phone. I used it to call Pai, and he found us. He and Taruto teleported us back to the ship, and I helped Pai heal Kisshu, but whatever we did the first time apparently didn't work too well. Kisshu's been unable to even sit up since he got injured. He's too weak to do much, so I've been taking care of him. I thought he was getting better, but I guess I was wrong," Ichigo said sadly.

"He'll pull through, I'm sure of it," Zakuro said comfortingly.

Suddenly Kisshu woke up, looking panicked. "Ichigo! Where are you?" he cried out.

Ichigo grabbed his hand and said, "I'm right here, Kisshu. We have some medicine for you. You need to take it, okay?"

Kisshu slowly started to calm down, but said, "I dreamed that you were dead, and then I was in darkness. Promise you won't leave, okay?"

"I promise, Kisshu," Ichigo said. She helped him sit up, and got the medicine. "Pai said you need two spoonfuls," Ichigo said. She poured some of the medicine onto the spoon, then fed it to Kisshu. Then she poured another spoonful and fed it to him. Kisshu grimaced at the taste, but took it anyways.

Ichigo put the medicine aside, and helped Kisshu lie back down. As she started to pull away, though, Kisshu grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave," he begged her.

"I won't. I'll be right here next to you," Ichigo said firmly. "Don't worry."

Kisshu started to fall asleep, but seemed to be scared of something. "I don't want to be in the dark alone again," he said. He was still gripping Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo kissed his forehead, and said, "I'll be right here, so you won't be alone, okay?"

Kisshu seemed to calm down, and slowly fell asleep, still holding Ichigo's hand. By this point, Ichigo was getting tired, it was nighttime anyways. She wasn't going to leave the room, not after she had promised Kisshu that she would be there. Sighing, she turned to Zakuro. "Zakuro, I'm getting tired, and I was wondering if you would mind going somewhere else. If I leave, Kisshu's going to freak out again. I'm going to just sleep with him, so unless you want to watch us sleeping, would you go ask Pai to find you somewhere to sleep?"

"I think if you don't mind, I'll stay to watch you guys. If something happens, how are you going to contact Pai when you can't leave?" Zakuro asked.

"I guess you have a point," Ichigo said. She took off her shoes, and gently took her hand away from Kisshu's. Then she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Kisshu, who started to relax. Soon after, Ichigo was asleep too. Zakuro smiled, and sat down to watch them.

**Well, now Zakuro won't hunt them down. I'm going to do the next chapter, then I'm taking requests for the rest of the story. There's probably not going to be much more action in this story, but I am planning more fluff. Now that the two characters I hate most are dead, there really isn't much more action that I can do. The rest will probably be fluff. REVIEW!**


	27. Recovery

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 27:**

**Recovery**

The next morning, Ichigo woke up first. She was startled to see Zakuro still in the room, but soon calmed down and took a look at Kisshu. His face was no longer flushed, signifying that his fever had gone down. As she watched, Kisshu started to stir, and slowly opened his golden eyes. "Morning, Kitten," he said, yawning.

"Good morning," Ichigo said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kisshu said. "I don't think I have a cough anymore, either."

"Can you sit up yet?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu tried, and found that he could sit up if he was leaning against something. He was still weak, but his fever was gone. Kisshu smiled at Ichigo, who smiled back.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ichigo asked him.

"That'd be great, I'm hungry," Kisshu said.

"Okay. Is ramen okay? I noticed you don't seem to have much else in the kitchen," Ichigo said.

"I think we have some fruit," Kisshu said. "If we do, can you bring me some?"

"Sure, is there anything else? That's not much," Ichigo said.

"I think there's cereal too, would you bring some of that back?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I'll go right now."

"Shouldn't you wake up Zakuro?" Kisshu asked.

"Good idea," Ichigo said. She went over to the chair where Zakuro was sleeping and shook her shoulder, saying, "Time to wake up, Zakuro!"

Zakuro stirred, then woke up, saying, "Gomen, I fell asleep!"

"That's fine, Kisshu's feeling better, so I'm going to get some food for him. Do you want anything?" Ichigo asked.

"How about I just go with you?" Zakuro suggested.

"Kisshu, are you okay on your own?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, and the kitchen's not far away, so it shouldn't take long for you to get back," Kisshu said. "I'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded, and left with Zakuro. The two girls went to the kitchen, and found the cereal and some bananas and grapes. Ichigo peeled the bananas and cut them up, then put them in the bowls of cereal. She looked in the fridge and found milk, so she took it out. Then she and Zakuro took the food back to Kisshu's room with some spoons.

Kisshu was still sitting up when they got back. He looked up as they came in. "Did you find everything okay?" he asked.

"Yep," said Ichigo. "Do you want milk in your cereal?"

"Sure, thanks," Kisshu said. Ichigo poured some into one of the bowls. Then she handed the bowl to Kisshu, and gave him a spoon. He immediately started eating. Ichigo and Zakuro sat down with their own bowls and ate too.

Kisshu was the first to finish, and he said, "Thanks, Koneko-chan, I feel a lot better!"

Ichigo smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that. You had me pretty worried."

"Sorry about that," Kisshu said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Zakuro said. "I'll go take this stuff back to the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Zakuro," Ichigo said. Zakuro nodded and left.

This left Kisshu and Ichigo alone. "What do you want to do now, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not sure…." Ichigo started to say. Suddenly Pai and Lettuce walked in.

"How are you two doing?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm fine, but Kisshu's still recovering," Ichigo said.

"We informed your parents of what happened, Ichigo," Pai said. "They both understand that you need to stay here, but they requested that they be allowed to visit, so I told Taruto to go get them. They should be here soon."

Just as he said that, Taruto teleported in with Sakura and Shintaro. "How are you two doing? We were worried when we came home to find the two of you gone," Sakura said.

"Sorry, Mom," Ichigo said. "I'm fine, but I need to stay with Kisshu until he's fully recovered."

"How did you end up like this, Kisshu?" Sakura asked.

"Zakuro found out what we did to Mint, and attacked us, and I got injured. I also got a bit confused while teleporting out of the house, so according to what Ichigo and Pai told me, we ended up on a deserted island in the Atlantic Ocean," Kisshu explained.

"You don't remember what happened?" Shintaro asked.

"I was actually unconscious for most of the last two days, so no," Kisshu said. "All I remember before waking up here last night is waking up on the island and Ichigo telling me that we were on a deserted island. Ichigo told me yesterday that the injury I got from Zakuro got infected, and I guess I got sick from that. Luckily Ichigo was there, and she took care of me."

"Well, I hope you get better soon, Kisshu," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Then he yawned, tired.

Ichigo noticed, and said to the others, "Okay, the visit's over guys. Kisshu needs to rest, so out."

"Okay," the others said. They filed out, leaving Ichigo alone with Kisshu, who was already half-asleep.

"Kisshu, you should get some more sleep," Ichigo said, smoothing his bangs back. Kisshu nodded as he laid back down, and soon he was asleep.

The next morning, Ichigo got up and checked on Kisshu, who was also waking up. This time, Kisshu sat up with no problem, and said, "Morning! I'm feeling a lot better today."

"That's great!" Ichigo said. "Can you stand?"

Kisshu pushed back the blankets covering his legs, and put his feet on the floor. Then he stood up, almost falling at first, but he steadied himself, and stood up straight. He smiled at Ichigo, who smiled back and came over to him.

"I'm really glad you're better, Kisshu," Ichigo said sincerely. "Pai came in last night and said to tell you that you might not be able to teleport for a bit longer, and to wait at least a day after being able to walk again to try it, okay?"

Kisshu sighed, but said, "Fine. Let's go to the kitchen, I'm pretty hungry again."

The two of them walked to the kitchen slowly. Kisshu still couldn't go very fast, and Ichigo had to steady him sometimes. When they reached the kitchen, Ichigo said, "I'll get what we need. You should sit down, it looks like you're not fully recovered yet. You shouldn't push yourself on your first day back on your feet. Just take it easy for a while, okay?"

"Fine," Kisshu said. "But this weakness is irritating."

"I know you're used to being active, so I imagine that it's hard to have to take things slow, but that's the only way you'll heal," Ichigo said. Kisshu groaned, but didn't say anything else until Ichigo said, "So what do you want to eat?"

"Cereal is fine, but do we have anything but bananas?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked in the fruit basket and said, "We've got grapes, apples, peaches, plums and bananas."

"Can I have a peach?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, I'll cut it up for you," Ichigo said. She cut up two peaches and put them in the cereal for her and Kisshu, then got out the milk and poured some in both bowls. She got spoons and brought the food over to the table, placing one bowl in front of Kisshu, then sitting down next to him. The two of them ate in comfortable silence, then Ichigo washed the dishes, and they went back to Kisshu's room, where they spent the rest of the day talking.

Two days later, Kisshu was back to full strength, and he and Ichigo went back to Earth and her parent's house. They were going to plan their wedding, and Ichigo's parents had offered to help.

**Okay, now we need more ideas. I want it to be basically fluff from here on out, because I'd kind of like to wrap this up soon, before I have too many chapters. I'm also taking ideas for the story 'One Step Too Far', which is currently on hold because I can't think of what to do next.**


	28. Planning the Wedding

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 28:**

**Planning the Wedding**

Kisshu, Ichigo, Sakura and Shintaro were all seated at the kitchen table, talking about the wedding, which they had been planning for a while. They had already decided the color scheme would be pink and green, and the flowers would be pink and white. Ichigo had asked Lettuce and Zakuro to be her bridesmaids, and they accepted. Pudding was going to be the flower girl, and Taruto was the ring bearer. Kisshu had asked Pai to be his best man, and Pai accepted. Shintaro, of course, was giving away the bride, and Sakura was supervising the preparations. Keiichiro had offered to not only make the wedding cake, but perform the ceremony as well. They were having the wedding at Café Mew Mew, but they were having a small party the night before on the Cyniclons' ship. The party was a dance party, and it was just going to be the remaining Mews, Ichigo's parents, Pai, Taruto, Keiichiro, and of course, Kisshu and Ichigo.

Finally the night for the party came. Kisshu and Ichigo both got dressed, and Pai and Taruto arrived to teleport everyone over to the ship. The main room was set up with a table of food against one wall, and there was a boombox on a table next to the door. The rest of the room was open for dancing. There were some chairs against the wall, so people could take breaks.

As soon as everyone arrived, Pai set up a disco ball, and turned on the music. The first song he had picked out was 'SOS (Let the Music Play)' by Jordin Sparks. Everyone picked a partner, and started to dance. The pairs were: Ichigo and Kisshu, Sakura and Shintaro, Lettuce and Pai, Pudding and Taruto, and Zakuro and Keiichiro.

When that song was finished, Pai went back to the boombox, and put on a slower song- 'Truly, Madly, Deeply', by Savage Garden. The pairs began to dance again, as Pai went back to Lettuce.

Pai had obviously decided to do mostly slow music, because the next song was the slow version of 'Everytime we Touch', by Cascada.

After that song, everyone took a break, and got something to eat and drink. As they went back to the dance floor, Pai put on 'Unbreakable' by Westlife.

Everyone was thinking that there was only slow music tonight, when Pai suddenly put on 'Caramelldansen', by Caramell!

Everyone laughed and started doing the Caramelldansen. It was a short song, so Pai decided to put on another fast song after it- 'Because I Love You Remix', by Spy Trance.

'Castle in the Sky', by DJ Satomi, was next, then it was back to slow songs:

'You Raise Me Up' by Westlife

'Amazed' by Lonestar

'Don't Want to Miss a Thing', by Aerosmith

And

'Soulmate' by Natasha Bedingfield.

By the time Soulmate was over, everyone was getting pretty tired. Kisshu was staying on the ship that night, because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony on the day of the wedding. Nevertheless, he helped Taruto and Pai teleport everyone back to Earth, and then came back. Everyone was excited for tomorrow.

**I hope people don't mind a filler chapter, but you guys all asked for a party before the wedding. I would have put more fluff between Kisshu and Ichigo, but I remembered that at least in my culture, traditionally the groom doesn't get to see the bride before the ceremony on the day of their wedding. It's considered bad luck. I've been to nine weddings, so I do know a little about traditions. That's why Ichigo and Kisshu are not spending the night together. I know it should be a Japanese wedding, but I don't know anything about their wedding customs, so… yeah. **

**About the songs- I just spent like an hour on YouTube, looking up songs for slow and fast dancing. I hope you like my choices. Review please!**


	29. The Big Day

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 29:**

**The Big Day**

The next day, Ichigo got up early. (Shocker, right?) Lettuce had stayed over to help her get dressed, and she got up around the same time Ichigo did.

Lettuce came into Ichigo's room, and said, "Are you getting ready, Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous."

"You'll be fine," Lettuce said confidently. "Why don't you get dressed, and I'll do your hair when you're ready."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She picked up her wedding dress as Lettuce left the room. The dress was a very pale pink, with another dress of sheer lace over it that came down to her ankles. The neckline came down in a V-neck, and showed some of Ichigo's cleavage. The sleeves of the pink dress were short, and the sleeves of the lace part were loose and came down to her wrists. The train was the same lace as the overdress, but wasn't too long. Her shoes were white flats, decorated with a pink flower on each, with a pearl in the middle of each flower. She was wearing a pair of long silver earrings with a little pink pearl at the end of each, and a silver necklace with a pink sapphire in the shape of a heart as a pendant.

When she was done putting all this on, she called Lettuce in, and Lettuce arranged her hair for her. When Lettuce was done, Ichigo had a bun on the top of her head, with curls falling around her face. Lettuce attached Ichigo's pale pink lace veil to the bun, and showed her her image in the mirror.

"Lettuce, I love it! Thank you!" Ichigo said.

Lettuce smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it. I'm going to go get dressed, and then it should be time to go. Zakuro-san hired a limo, and it should be here in about half an hour."

Ichigo nodded, and Lettuce went to change. When she was done, she was wearing a pale green calf-length dress, with a pink sash around the waist, and white flowers embroidered around the hem. She let her hair hang loose, and held her bangs back with two silver flower-shaped clips. She knew Zakuro had the same dress, but would probably have a different hairstyle.

Lettuce went downstairs, where she found Ichigo and her parents waiting for the limo. Sakura was dressed in a sea green dress, with a flowing skirt and a short-sleeved bodice. Shintaro was wearing a black suit with a green tie.

Finally the limo pulled up, and Zakuro got out. She was wearing the same dress as Lettuce, but she had pulled her hair into a bun, with a pink flower to accent the look. "I already picked up Pudding, so let's go," Zakuro said. "You all look great!'

"Thanks, Zakuro," Ichigo said. They all got into the limo, where they saw Pudding. Pudding wasn't wearing the same dress as Lettuce and Zakuro. It was still pale green and calf-length, but there was a dark green sash around her waist, and the neckline was higher, whereas Lettuce and Zakuro had low scoop neck necklines. It was also a tank top dress, so there were no sleeves. The other two had cap sleeves.

Eventually, they reached Café Mew Mew, which had been set up like a church. Sakura smiled at them and left to go sit in the audience.

Ichigo took a look in the 'church'. At the end of the aisle, Kisshu was standing with Pai and Keiichiro. Keiichiro was dressed like a priest, and Pai was wearing a black tux with a green tie, like Shintaro. Taruto was also standing there, with a pillow holding the two rings.

Kisshu was wearing a dark green tux with an emerald green bowtie. His hair was in its usual pigtails, and he looked really happy.

Ichigo took Shintaro's arm, and as 'The Wedding March' began to play, she walked down the aisle, with Zakuro and Lettuce behind her, and Pudding in front, throwing flower petals around.

Finally she reached the end of the aisle, and stood across from Kisshu, with Zakuro and Lettuce next to her. Shintaro went to sit with Sakura, as did Pudding. As Kisshu and Ichigo smiled happily at each other, Keiichiro began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join these two together in the bonds of marriage. Kisshu Ikisatashi, do you promise to love Ichigo Momomiya? To hold her, cherish her, and stay with her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kisshu replied without hesitation.

Keiichiro turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo Momomiya, do you promise to love Kisshu? To hold him, cherish him, and stay with him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ichigo replied happily.

Keiichiro continued, "In that case, you are now married! Kisshu, you may kiss the bride."

Ichigo and Kisshu passionately kissed each other as everyone in the room began cheering.

**I'm going to add an epilogue, and then this story will be done. Sorry if the ceremony was a little off- the weddings I've been to were all a little…. Unconventional, and I don't really remember what the priests were saying. I hope everyone likes this as much as I liked writing it!**


	30. Epilogue: 15 Years Later

**Quiche and the Strawberry Chapter 30:**

**Epilogue: 15 Years Later**

Kisshu and Ichigo had been happily married for fifteen years now. They had twin children, born soon after their first anniversary. The boy's name was Hideki and the girl was named Ayame. Both of them had Kisshu's abilities to fly and teleport. Ayame had pink hair, like Ichigo's Mew Form, and Kisshu's golden eyes. Hideki had Ichigo's human brown eyes, and Kisshu's green hair.

Pai and Lettuce were also happily married, having gotten married about a year after Kisshu and Ichigo's wedding. They had a daughter named Kaori, who had Pai's purple hair, and Lettuce's blue eyes.

Pudding and Taruto had gotten married about a month ago, and Pudding was expecting a baby boy, who they were going to name Kazuma.

Keiichiro had proposed to Zakuro, and they had gotten married about two years ago. They now had a baby girl named Hana.

The Cyniclons had decided to stay on Earth. They all liked it there, and their planet was fine now, so they had no reason to stay there.

Everyone was living a happy life, now that they were all together. For the Cyniclons and Mews, nothing could have worked out better.

End!

**I know it's a bit short, but there's the end of Quiche and the Strawberry. I hope you all enjoyed, and that everyone will review!**


End file.
